


15D15P: PJO - Roll Over

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Curses, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Roll Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _004\. Roll Over_  
>   
> 

Time moved so slowly on the island.

But it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was the shush of the silver waves reaching long arms up the gold sand, the opal moon and the way its many-fingered moonlace tendrils curling through Calypso’s millennia of long, bronze hair. 

The smell of cinnamon and seawater wrapped Percy in soft swaddling, lulling and protecting and making him fall in love with the woman walking the beach in white, like every good hero of his father.

She knows, even as she tends his wounds and anoints his body, that Percy Jackson will break her heart.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
